


Incredibly Unprofessional .:Armitage Hux/Reader:.

by KiaraKohana



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Implied Sexual Content, Just some mild fluff with stressed out evil space ginger, Mitaka is deathly allergic to cats help this man, Phasma and Mitaka are your best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraKohana/pseuds/KiaraKohana
Summary: There's no room for slip-ups now that you've been promoted to First Lieutenant by General Hux. However, when a ginger cat sneaks into your room and starts following you around base, it leads to unexpected encounters and some ~misconduct~ on Starkiller Base.





	Incredibly Unprofessional .:Armitage Hux/Reader:.

You yawned slightly, trying to wipe the sleep from your tired eyes as a bright glare shot up from your holopad. You glanced briefly up at the clock icon to see the rotating “5:34”. You let out a slight sigh of relief as you realized you were up early. You were getting a bit behind with your work lately, especially after your recent promotion. 

You weren't qute sure why General Hux decided to make you a lieutenant. Truthfully, when he first summoned you to his quarters you expected a scolding. What you certainly didn't expect was praise from the seemingly expressionless man regarding your recent performance and command of a small troop. 

Your cheeks still flushed thinking about his compliment, something you knew he rarely did. You shook your head, trying to snap yourself out of it. He was the General of the First Order for kriff's sake! Surely there was no way he'd get involved with a lower ranked officer like you. . . right?

Trying to take your mind off things you opened the files in your holopad and reviewed the firing range accuracies of your soldiers from yesterday. You rested your chin in your hand as you felt yourself drifting back to sleep when a sudden sound jolted you to full attention.

“Meow!”

Um. . .

What??

You spun around in your chair towards the source of the sound, only to be met with the sight of your empty bed, the sheets still slightly rumpled from you reluctantly sliding out of bed. Were you imagining things?

“Meow~”

Feeling the soft touch of fur against your leg, you slowly looked down to see the most adorable ginger tabby cat. It purred softly, pawing lightly at your slippers. Your heart melted a bit at the sight of the adorable animal and you reached down to scratch behind it's fluffy ears. It mewled in approval, nuzzling into your hand. 

“How'd you get in here?” you wondered aloud. You supposed it could have just wandered in. Your doors were motion activated rather than coded by padlock, as you didn't really have any expensive or valuable possessions. 

As you looked a bit closer to the cat you saw a small black collar around its neck. The First Order's insignia was engraved onto a small charm hanging from the center. 

_“She must belong to someone here,”_ you thought, but who? You couldn't really imagine anyone in your sector owning an adorable cat. Pets weren't exactly common amongst ruthless commanding officers. 

You sighed, glancing back at the time. 6:00. 

You picked up the small cat gently, placing it on the plush pillows of your bed as you put on your uniform. You laced up your boots you grabbed your holopad. The hiss of the airlock-like door opening filled your ears as you strode out of your room. 

You made your way down the dark corridors leading to the lounge, greeting some of your fellow officers on the way. However, just as you were about to enter the dining room, you heard a familiar meow.

You turned on your heels to see the cat trailing behind you.

“Did you follow me?” you asked in slight dismay, “You shouldn't be out here, you could get hurt.”

You considered having someone escort the cat back to your quarters, but when you saw its bright green eyes shining up at you with such innocence and joy you gave in. 

“Fine, you can tag along for now,” you sighed, “I'm not going anywhere dangerous today. Just stay close, alright?”

_“And now I'm talking to a cat,”_ you thought. Not quite how you pictured your first week as lieutenant going. 

You slid open the doors to the dining area, ginger cat in tow, and made your way over to Phasma, Mitaka, and some of your troops. They seemed to be making casual conversation, helmets off and resting on the table. 

“Morning, Lieutenant (L/n),” Phasma grinned as she emphasized your new title.

“It still sounds weird to hear that,” you laughed, taking the empty seat next to her. As soon as you sat down, the small tabby lept up into your lap, curling into a comfortable ball, tail swishing contently. 

Phasma's eyes widened and Mitaka nearly fell out of his chair. He stumbled over his own feet before racing away to the farthest table.

“(Y/n), I swear, get that Kriffing thing away from me!” Mitaka cursed, slightly out of breath. 

“Did I step on a land mine or something?” you asked, a bit shaken from his sudden outburst,

“He's allergic,” sniggered one of your troops.

“Are you serious?” you turned to face your fellow Lieutenant, a slight smirk on your face as you thought about the blackmail possibilities this presented.

“Shut your trap, the last time that thing got too close to me couldn't breathe properly for hours!” The older male glared at you, but the scare factor was lowered considerably by the embarassed flush spreading to his ears. 

“Don't worry, your secret's safe with me,” you chuckled.

_“So long as you aren't an ass,”_ you thought, smirking a bit. 

“Speaking of which, (Y/n), can I ask you something serious?” Phasma asked, her eyes trained on the cat in your lap.

“Go ahead.”

“Are you and the General together?”

You felt your entire face flush bright red at your friend's sudden words, your tongue getting caught in your mouth, struggling to form a full sentence. 

“Wh- n-no, why- why would you-”

“Relax, I was only asking,” Phasma laughed lightly. 

“What in the world gave you that idea?” you asked, your face still flushed with embarassment. 

“Well, first of all, that's his cat.”

Your eyebrows rose in surprise. General Hux with this adorable cat as his pet? That seemed like the most unlikely thing to happen on Starkiller base.

“Trust me, he never lets anyone pet her, and she hates pretty much everyone. I'm surprised she hasn't scratched your eyes out yet. Also he and I were talking yesterday and-”

The entire room fell into silence as Phasma stopped midsentence. 

You felt the color drain from your face as you ever so slowly turned around to meet the eyes of General Hux himself. 

His gaze quickly snapped up to survey the room, a single brow arched in a way that made him look both intimidating and incredibly handsome. 

“What?” he asked, authority in his tone. No one dared to say a word. Suddenly, your fears came to life as his gaze returned to you, particularly to his precious cat resting in your lap. 

“Millicent?”

Your heart was pounding in your ears as anger burned in his emerald eyes. Without a word he grabbed his cat from her resting place and turned sharply towards the exit. 

“(L/n), my office. Now.” 

Phasma touched your shoulder reasuringly before you reluctantly followed your General down the hallway. The only sound between you two was the sharp clicking of boots on the tile floor and the occasional mewl from Millicent. 

When you reached his office he immediately set Millicent down onto a luxurious looking cat bed, you following him into the room wordlessly.

“Have a seat,” Hux said dryly.

You swallowed nervously and sat in the chair opposite his. Surely this was the end. You fiddled with your hands, your eyes fixed on your lap. 

“Why was Millicent in your possession this morning?” he asked firmly.

“I-I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't mean-”

“Look at me when I'm talking to you.”

Your heart rate sped up as you forced your gaze up to meet his. He was considerably closer than you had previously thought. He stared down at you, standing over the desk. You knew this wasn't the time to be admiring him, but the way his eyes looked so fiercely into your own, his commanding tone of voice when he spoke combined with the closeness of your faces- you couldn't help but find it incredibly attractive. 

You blushed when you realized you were staring and quickly replied in a jumbled mess of words.

“Sir she. . . I found her in my chambers this morning. I apologize for letting her run freely, I meant to leave her in my room until I found out who she belonged to. A-although, of course, had I known she belonged to you, general, I would have returned her to you as soon as-”

He halted your rambling with a simple raise of his hand. 

“I believe you,” he said plainly. 

You fought to let out an audible sigh of relief at his words. Almost on queue Millicent trotted over to you and lept into your lap once more, purring gently.

“She seems to like you,” Hux commented, “I trust you've been kind to her in this short period of time.”

“I think so, Sir,” you replied, mentally cursing your dumb response. You were a little scared that he would revoke your promotion for stealing his cat or something, but you were relieved he believed you.

Neither of you made a sound, the tense silence slowly crushing you. 

“You should get going,” Hux said, clearing his throat, “Get to your first post. I'll be making the customary rounds at 9:00 am sharp.”

You nodded silently, carefully placing Millicent back on her bed and walking over to the door. As you were about to leave, Phasma's words echoed in the back of your head. 

_“Are you and the General together?”_

“General?”

Shoot. 

Hux turned to face you.

“Something you need, (Y/n)?”

Why did you have to open your mouth?

“I was just wondering. . . ah, Phasma said something about-” you froze.

“Sir, did you just call me (Y/n)?”

Hux swore his heart stopped. He slipped up. 

“I apologze, Lieutenant. That was incredibly unprofessional of me to address you on a first name basis.”

“I don't mind,” you blurted out. 

. . .

“Pardon?”

_Why did you have to open your mouth?_

“I don't mind you calling me by my first name, sir,” you said, taking a small step towards him, “You're my superior, after all. You can call me anything you'd like.”

Your face flushed even more, realizing the implications of what you'd just said.

“Sorry, general, I didn't mean-”

You found yourself cut off for what felt like the hundreth time this morning by Hux's soft, slightly chapped lips on yours. 

Your eyes widened in surprise as your body froze. 

However, before you could return the act, Hux quickly pulled away and turned his back to you.

“Forget that ever happened,” he scoffed- his composure back in an instant and his lips pulling back into the ghost of a self loathing scowl. 

“Get out of my office.”

Before he could take another step, a wave of confidence surged through your body as you pulled him around by his arm to face you, your lips capturing his again and with twice as much passion. 

His arms hesitantly snuck around your waist as he drank in the kiss, deepening it as your hands wove into his previously immaculate ginger hair. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest. 

The only thing that managed to force you apart was your need for oxygen. You parted reluctantly, breathing heavily as you stared into those beautiful eyes you'd fallen in love with long before this moment. 

“Well, General Hux, I'd say that was 'incredibly unprofessional' of you,” you laughed breathlessly, recalling his earlier words. 

“As it was of you,” he chuckled, his lips ghosting over yours. 

“Well then, General,” you smirked, that rush of confidence returning, “Are you going to punish me for my misconduct~?”

He raised an eyebrow at your tone. Mischevous, allurning, unexpeced, and definitely a turn on.

“I just might,” he smirked back, pinning you against the wall. 

Suddenly, a rather loud 'ding!' from his datapad rung out. Hux scoffed in annoyance as he answered the call, just barely hiding your dishivled form from view. 

“What is it?” he asked, annoyance apparent in his tone, his expression back to it's usual cold glare.

Phasma appeared in a small hologram just above the datapad's screen.

“Sir, your meeting starts in five mi-”

“Reschedule it to tommorrow,” Hux said impatiently.

“Tomorrow?” Phasma asked nervously, “Sir, these are top officials we're talking about. If we are to win over the support of this planet you should at least-”

“ _I'm_ a top offical, and so long as you're under me you'll fall under my orders. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes sir,” Phasma sighed. 

Although you were out of frame, you could have sworn she looked right at you, winking quickly before ending the call.

You blushed deepened further, if that was even possible. 

“Now, where were we?” Hux turned to you with a grin. He trapped you between his toned body and the wall once more, staring intently into your eyes. 

“General, a-as much as I want this, won't this affect your currrent standing in-”

“Armitage.”

“Pardon?” you asked, eyed wide. 

“Call me Armitage, at least when we're alone,” the redhead smiled. 

You took in the sight of the man actually smiling. Not a smirk, or a smile with malicious intent. A real, genuine smile, although barely there. It made him look. . . almost peaceful. 

“And don't worry about that,” he continued, “No one has to know about this but us.”

You smiled back at him, and even if for just a moment, the whole world ceased to exist around you. The Resistance, the First Order- everything. 

As his pale lips captured yours conflict seemed to dissolve. 

Out of the corner of your eye you spotted Millicent lazing on her bed, head tilted and tail swishing in satisfaction. You silently thanked the orange tabby for ever wandering into your room.

**Author's Note:**

> First Hux fic! Sorry if any of you find him out of character. I'll be writing more of him very soon (and by that I mean sMuT) so I hope to improve!


End file.
